


不义联盟其二

by XTX



Category: superbat - Fandom, 超蝙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTX/pseuds/XTX
Summary: 如果不义联盟是这种发展方向。露易丝死亡，蝙蝠家仅剩蝙蝠侠一人。他会怎样？
Relationships: Superman/Batman
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

永远不要试图推测一个小丑的思维。蝙蝠侠对此深表赞同，他永远想不到笑抽那个硬生生涂成了一棵白菜的脑袋里在想什么。

他现在也不想要想这些。蝙蝠侠刚刚和罗宾针对小丑的事情吵了一架。罗宾固持己见的认为小丑这种社会屠渣就该死，他说他不应该守着这该死的、不可取的不杀原则。”如果你第一次抓住小丑的时候就杀了他、那他妈也就不会有这么多屁事儿了！”罗宾对着他大喊着。

冷战开始了。

迪克答应过来劝劝达米安。在电话里面他的语调轻松的向他的养父打了招呼并问好，听完这整件事情的经过之后迪克苦笑着说：“怪不得杰森管他叫‘恶魔崽子’。”

杰森。

哦，杰森。

不会再回巢的、死去的知更鸟。

杰森，杰森，杰森。

蝙蝠侠觉得自己很需要一点新鲜空气来稳固自己的精神状况，蝙蝠侠没有泪腺，但布鲁西有。现在哥谭宝贝布鲁西韦恩想要哭泣，现在花花公子布鲁西韦恩想要缅怀他的第二个养子，但是现在在这具身躯里面的是蝙蝠侠。

太可悲了，他想怀念一下自己死去的养子都不行。

日常的夜巡完毕，蝙蝠侠准备回到蝙蝠洞稍作歇息。而后他看到一只大型外星营救犬飞了过来。蝙蝠侠皱起了眉头：这只营救犬身上散发的欣喜简直可以凝聚成实质，他脸上挂着傻笑，他的瞳孔放大，他的一切的和平常不一样。

蝙蝠侠属于世界第一侦探的那三分之一迅速地告诉他一个事实：露易丝怀孕了。

超人要做超人爸爸了。蝙蝠侠面无表情的想。他或许应该替搭档高兴一下，但是他没有。蝙蝠侠和布鲁西都想悲伤一会儿的，这个浑身冒着欣喜地傻气的家伙毫不犹豫且没有一丝困难的把他的悲伤转化成了不耐烦。哦天啊，要知道超人来找他基本没有好消息，这次蝙蝠侠决定把欢迎语从“滚出我的哥谭”“滚回你的大都会去”中提溜出来换成别的什么。他决定用刚才侦探告诉他的信息来当做欢迎语：“露易丝怀孕了？"

超人很明显楞了一下然后惊讶的说：“你怎么知道？”

你的欣喜都快化成实质了。蝙蝠侠面无表情的在心里回应，嘴上则是慢慢的将属于侦探的那三分之一的见解复述出来，然后冷着脸欣赏超人惊讶的表情。

要是他还比不过思考路径是一条直线的超人他这个正联大脑的称号算是白来了，他的世界第一侦探的名号也别要了。

蝙蝠侠准备听他嘴里吐出什么在他眼里略显傻乎乎的话语时超人吐出了一句对他来说着实惊天动地句子：“我想让你当孩子的教父。”

天啊。

天空没有太阳。

事实上究极的恨会让人变得不在乎一切。虽然某个家伙本身就没在乎过一切，亲爱的J先生小丑带着某种不必言说的决心绑架了蝙蝠家除蝙蝠侠本人以外的所有成员，虽说就仅剩三人——两人，他刚刚失手不小心搞死了大的养子。现在他身上承接的目光若能凝成实质可以在他身上刺两个血窟窿出来，这真是棒极了。

从本质上来说小丑对蝙蝠侠的身份是什么根本不在乎，他只是想让后者痛苦不堪。身份这类的东西谁还想管。

疯子有疯子的思维，小丑现下感兴趣的是如何让蝙蝠侠打破他的不杀原则。他深知不杀对于蝙蝠侠是一条线，一条越过之后就无法挽回的的分界线。但是疯狂的小丑不知道蝙蝠侠越过这条线之后会变成什么，会做什么，会如何。亲爱的J先生知道蝙蝠侠越过这条线之后将会死亡，或是饱经折磨。

他拭目以待。

外面看上去快要下雨了。

闪电侠从心里发誓自己看到蝙蝠侠用蝙蝠镖切开了小丑的脖颈，他发誓自己看到了韦恩家那名慈爱的老管家和罗宾的尸体。虽然他是神速者但还是姗姗来迟了几步没有看到事情关键性的那几秒种。但是蝙蝠侠看到了，蝙蝠侠和布鲁西都看到了。这两个性格迥异的人格罕见的达成了一致——杀死小丑。

小丑这次玩儿大发了，他也成功了。小丑杀死了布鲁西韦恩家的管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯和蝙蝠侠的第四任罗宾达米安·韦恩。小丑先生同时让布鲁西韦恩和蝙蝠侠处于盛怒之中。他们现在谁也无法劝说谁放下愤怒和冲破身躯的杀意。他们凭本能行事，在蝙蝠镖的边缘割开小丑喉管与颈部动脉、血液喷涌而出的一瞬间，蝙蝠侠死了。

积压了许久的大雨轰然而下。布鲁西缓缓摘下面罩，小丑的血喷到他身上然后被大雨冲刷消失。他慢慢的跪在地上无上的大哭，尽情挥洒自己的泪水，对远方逐渐赶来的警察和新闻直升机熟视无睹。雨水落在他的身上他的脸上掩盖泪痕。或许是在缅怀蝙蝠侠。

他失去了一切。

蝙蝠侠已死

磅礴的大雨多多少少冲刷掉了一部分超人的悲伤与愤怒。但是当他看到小丑那具脑袋摇摇欲坠的尸体的时候火气莫名的消去了一半，从颈部切口流出的血液把一大片地面给染红了，雨滴在上面打起一朵朵血花。一旁布鲁西跪在地上，他没戴面具。两具尸体躺在不远处，超人辨别出那是阿尔弗雷德和达米安。

超人原本对着布鲁西的怒火突然没了去处，他现在看上去不仅仅是糟糕透了那么简单。他的心跳过速，他张大嘴喘息发出的声音无比嘶哑痛苦，他看上去的状态像是死去的话会更好一些，换句话说，露易丝并不是他的一切，但是家人对于蝙蝠侠来说却是。在不知何种情绪下他杀死了小丑和自己。超人突然迷茫了起来，他不知该如何应对接下来的事情了。

“Kal。”超人听到布鲁西轻轻呼唤自己的氪星名字“送我回蝙蝠车。”

“露易丝死了。”超人说，布鲁西低着头点了点脑袋，声音微弱地说：“我知道。”

我知道。

克拉克的火噌的一声找到了目标，他大吼着：“你知道、那你为什么不救她？”

"我们无法阻止坏的事情来临，克拉克。“布鲁西抬起了头，他脸上乱糟糟的不知道是雨水还是泪水，眼眶红红的，嘴唇上有明显的牙印，好像出血了。面对他现在这幅虚弱样子超人一时间竟哽住了。

蝙蝠车自动驾驶功能的好处在这种时候表现的淋漓尽致。超人别扭的坐在驾驶位上，布鲁西虚弱的半躺在副座，闭着眸子不知在想什么。

“克拉克？”

超人扭头看向布鲁西，他还是那副虚弱模样，只是那双刚蓝色眼睛有了些神采。

蝙蝠侠已死。

“我将消除一切犯罪，我要让这颗星球不再有饥饿、战争和悲伤。”

布鲁斯重生。

“你是否愿意助我一臂之力？”

答案不言而喻。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对我究竟写了多少字心里一点儿数的没有

在超人把虚弱的布鲁斯送回韦恩庄园之后直接走了。他有些后悔当时没有适当的关心一下他，布鲁斯他当时看上去不仅仅是“糟糕透了”。克拉克·肯特失去了露易丝·莲恩，而布鲁斯·韦恩失去了一切。

之后超人整整一整周没有见到布鲁斯，他的制服含铅，蝙蝠洞并没有为他敞开大门，他带了超级听力干扰装置。总之，超人和克拉克都找不到他。一周之后克拉克在得知他的行踪的同时深切意识到如果布鲁斯想要让自己消失（或者是让别人找不到他，反正两者都一样），那么他就会消失的无影无踪。

布鲁斯给他打了个电话，用近乎命令的语气对他说：“来蝙蝠洞。”

“拜托，我在工作。”

“那就晚上来。”

那只能祈祷佩里不会在他还伤着心的时候要求他加班。克拉克合上眼皮喝了一口廉价的速溶咖啡在心中默默吐槽一句，他还记得一周前布鲁斯的那副糟糕样子。

蝙蝠洞已经亮的不能称之为蝙蝠洞了，原本原生态的洞窟被注铅金属取代，一排排日光灯隔着亚克力板洒下柔和的、近似太阳的光线。洞的边缘被单独留出凹槽盛放土壤。黑色的泥土让克拉克有了一种”这是布鲁斯在堪萨斯的一座温室“的一种错觉。蝙蝠电脑的屏幕更大了。布鲁斯本人正在用花锄在泥土中种着什么，他穿着制服，没有戴头盔。

这不像他。

克拉克在脑子里想着，但是介于他之前经历的事情这似乎变得没有那么难以理解。他走到他身边弯下腰试图看清他种的什么，布鲁斯却用花锄把土掩上了。克拉克有些干巴的说：“我不知道你还种花。”

布鲁斯看着泥土“我只是想做一些改变。”

“以前的我太死板了。如果早些做出改变的话他们就不会死了。

但是这个世界上没有如果。超人在心里默念着，口上问道：“你叫我来这里做什么？”

布鲁斯耸耸肩说：“就只是想让你看看新的蝙蝠洞而已。”

好吧。

介于那天估计全世界——至少是整个美国的——新闻媒体都知道了布鲁西·韦恩是蝙蝠侠，后者很需要一场有秩序的新闻发布会来解决由此而生的众多问题。，舆论界已经闹翻天，热度看上去一时半会儿都消不下去。当事人还消失了整整一周，总之——很复杂。

克拉克感到唯一还能说是安慰的东西是——这周新闻很好写。

哈，多么可悲。

在蝙蝠车里的时候作为蝙蝠侠的搭档兼好友他很有必要适当的鼓励一下前者。布鲁斯听了这句话之后做了一个典型的、蝙蝠侠的挑眉动作说：“那你可以给我一个吻吗？”

纵使是超级大脑也一时愣在了那里。传统而保守的小镇男孩儿观念不允许他这么做，但是他看到了布鲁斯的眼睛。

蝙蝠车里除了控制台没有任何光源，但是他的眼睛当中依旧有满天星辰，深棕色的虹膜因为控制台发出的光线而富有层次感，上面亮晶晶的不知从何而来的光斑仿佛湖水下的星星。然而这双眼睛正在看着他，这双眼睛里现在全是他。

拉奥啊，卡尔·艾尔一时间居然不知道怎么拒绝了。

那双眼睛就那样看了他一会儿，而他却不知如何回答，支支吾吾半天说不出完整的句子。在过了一会儿之后眼睛中的星星渐渐消失，一池湖水渐渐被阴云覆盖。

那是失望。

意料之中的失望。

但是那当中零零碎碎的不知是什么情绪汇聚的东西让一向心软的超人难过得很，那像刀子一刀刀刺在他心上，让他钢铁之躯下柔软的内心流血疼痛。

超人想要说什么，但是布鲁斯却从蝙蝠车里出去了。

“众所周知，我在八岁那年失去了父母。”

“在哥谭的罪恶巷，就仅仅是为了一些零钱，那个抢劫犯杀死了我的父母，我还记得当时我母亲玛莎所戴的珍珠项链上面的珍珠是怎样一颗一颗掉落、在地面上弹起、一颗颗掉入下水道中。”

“之后我决定改变哥谭，但是我孤立无援，四面楚歌。”

“我决定成为哥谭的都市传说。我外出苦修，我前往世界各地学习体术。”

“归来之后，我成为了蝙蝠侠。我在黑夜中打击罪犯，我想要消除犯罪，但我的努力并没有太大成效。”

“我失去了我的家人，他们是我的全部。”

“现在，我要消除犯罪，我要让这个世界再也没有战争、饥饿和痛苦。”

“为了这颗星球。”

他吐出最后一个音节，用左手理了一下衣领。这个动作后来取代了握手，成为人际交往的基础动作。

为了纪念他。

**Author's Note:**

> 以后会有车。


End file.
